


Name of Bliss

by cappuccino_wafer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, all my bois got nicknames, reader is kind of a kuudere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: (Name), hearing her name alone could bring tingles up and down their spine. But why? (Name) was plain, and always seemed to be uncaring of what was going on around her, maybe it could've been that, just perhaps, those small moments in which she smiled or laughed were ones to be cherished?





	1. Introductions

(Name) was awoken by the sounds of crashing and yelling. Which was definitely alarming, she was living alone. If those noises did come from intruders, why? It's not like she was super rich and had valuables sitting everywhere you looked. 

 

  (Name) glanced at the clothing iron beside her. It wouldn't be much for a weapon, but it was definitely better than nothing.  

 

  She grabbed it and hesitantly made her way down the hall, trying to not be loud as she didn't want to get the intruders' (it had to be more than one) attention.   
When she had entered the living room, it was filled with tall, lanky skeletons. She was strangely unfazed as she lowered her weapon, but still held her grip on it.   
    Many were arguing and it seemed as if no one had noticed her presence. Okay, she knew it was a bad idea, but, she decided to make herself known.

 

  "Hi..." (Name) held her iron closer to her as most heads turned to her. Horrible decision, really. Not because anyone attacked her, but because mostly everyone tried to talk over one another.

 

  "What did y-"  
  "Why ar-"  
  Needless to say, it was not going to be easy trying to hear out everyone.

 

  "One at a time." (Name) said, but it was either no one heard her, or they ignored her. 

 

  (Name) stared at everyone blankly. Instead of trying to raise her voice, she just looked around for the calmest person to talk to.

 

  Which happened to be a skeleton wearing an orange hoodie leaning against a wall, smoking. She definitely didn't agree with him smoking, but he did seem the calmest, that was a plus, first she'd talk to him, and then try to get him to stop smoking inside the house.    
  As she walked over to him, she noticed that the all the talking voices went quiet, most looking genuinely confused as to why she was walking over to one individual instead of talking to all of them as a whole. They were also questioning why she wasn't freaked in the slightest. And maybe why she was carrying a clothing iron over as well. 

 

   She made her way through the sea (an exaggeration, the room wasn't that packed) of skeletons and tapped on the smoking (hot imsosorry) skeleton's shoulder. He lowered his cigarette in order to talk to the girl. He hummed in a questioning manner.

 

  "Why are you guys here?" (Name) looked up to hold eye contact. He shrugged as a response before actually talking,

 

  "I don't know, I'm just confused as you." He went back to smoking and (Name) may have inhaled some of it. She coughed a bit before speaking again.

 

  "Okay I know it may be a habit, but can you please not smoke in the house? I don't mind you smoking, just, not in the house please." Though her word choice seemed concerned, her voice came out as monotone and uncaring. 

 

  He shrugged once again before nodding and stepping outside. 

 

  "Well that's taken care of, but I'm still confused." She mumbled to herself. For a fraction of a second there, she almost forgot there was more than one skeleton she had to deal with. She turned around to meet the eyes, or eyesockets, whatever, of the other skeletons in the room.  

 

    (Name) gave a small wave to at least try to seem welcoming, but her expression was as neutral as ever. Among all the skeletons, one came to the front, he definitely dressed sharply. Literally. There we more edges on him than a dodecahedron. Maybe, (Name) didn't count. It seemed likely though. His outfit seemed to consist of only black and red. 

 

What an edge lord. 

 

    "Human! I expect you to have the answer as to why we are all here!" He gave off the most intimidating aura (Name) has ever felt in her life as he glared down at her. (Name) was somewhat trembling, most signs being most visible in her shaking hands, to hide the fact she was kinda scared of the dude, she crossed her arms so that her shaking hands could not be seen. 

 

  "I have about the same answers as you do, I'm guessing. Maybe you can tell me what happened before you even got here? It could help." 

 

    The skeleton put a red gloved hand up to his chin trying to remember the events that took place before he even realized he was in an entirely different setting than usual.  

 

  After a small moment of thinking, he glared back down at (Name), who felt the creeps start to crawl again so she kept her arms folded.

 

  "I do not remember how I got here! You must have done something!" 

 

  "I did nothing. If you don't know, I don't know." She averted her eyes away from his in order not to ruin her composure. Which ended up being a terrible decision as he saw this as a sign she was lying; or even guilty.   
  "You say you don't know, yet you won't look me in the eyes and say it?!" Jeez this guy was mean, but he'd probably be even meaner if (Name) didn't comply, so she did. She looked him straight in the eyes, kinda looking more uninterested than determined to not look like a liar, and repeated her statement,  
    "If you don't know, I don't know." He squinted at her, which (Name) didn't even know was remotely possible, and scanned her up and down looking for any signs that would hint at her lying. When he found no sign, he crossed his and nodded his head.

 

"Very well then! I believe you!" With that said, he walked off.

 

"Wait you haven't told me your name." He turned back around,  
"I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus!"

 

  "Hi, I'm (Name)." The sound of a door opening caught her attention, and she looked over to see the same hooded skeleton coming back in. It also attracted the attention of everyone else as well. 

 

"What's your name?" She asked.   
  "Hm? Oh, I'm Papyrus." He stuck both his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.  
  "I see... I'm (Name)." (Name) introduced herself to the skeleton who had missed it before adding on, "Are all of your guys' name Papyrus?" Many nodded though she did get one "pretty much" out of them.

 

"Do any of you have nicknames?" The only answer she got were flat out "nos."

 

  "Is it okay if I give you nicknames?" No one seemed to be against the idea so she took it upon herself to go around giving them nicknames. 

 

She first went up to the hooded Papyrus.  
  "You'll be Honey." He chuckled a bit at the nickname,  
"And why's that kid?"

 

She shrugged in response. (Name) was going to move on when Honey asked her, "You got any other emotions? Y'know other than neutral?"

 

  (Name) shook her head, "Well, why wouldn't I? I just don't see the reason to express them all the time." He hummed in interest.

 

    "Alright, just curious." (Name) nodded and went to the next skeleton, which was the edgiest of them all.  
    "You... will be Fell." Before he had a chance to talk, (Name) moved onto another. This one having a red scarf much like Fell's but he seemed more cuddly, and less sharp. 

 

   When he turned to meet (Name), it was as if she could sense some kind of flowery background behind him as he spoke. His smile was the purest thing she'd seen all day. Her eyes widened a bit and she felt her face burning a bit the more she looked at him.   
  She turned her face the other way so he wouldn't see her mess of a face.

 

   "Your nickname will be..." He leaned in a bit, excited to hear his new nickname, and (Name) glanced at him from with a side glance and quickly looked away again as she mumbled,

 

  "...the cutest thing on Earth." He looked at her in confusion.

 

  "I didn't hear you Human! Can you be louder!?" (Name) coughed to get rid of her blush. She then nodded to respond to Papyrus' question, so she spoke up,  
  "Your nickname is Papy." He hugged her, being overjoyed at the new nickname. (Name) pat his back awkwardly before he finally let go and she had to continue giving nicknames.

 

  The next Papyrus she had to give a nickname was one who had the same cute aura that Papy had, only his clothing was out of this world. Which it really was, his scarf was deep blue decorated with stars, along with everything else. 

 

  "Your nickname can be..." She looked him up and down again, trying to come up with a good nickname, when she finally got it, "Cosmo... as in the Cosmos." He nodded, liking the nickname. 

 

  "Alright next one." (Name) mumbled under her breath. The next Papyrus was quite the colorful one.  
   He had on a red scarf, ends wrapped around his left arm, matching colored shorts with some paints attached to a sash of some sort that wrapped around, by his side was a brown satchel.

 

The most interesting thing about him were his pupils. One red, the other a star, it was fascinating. Deciding she had done enough staring, she walked over to him.   
  "So... I take it you're an artist?" Her question made the poor dude jump. After calming himself, he nodded, feeling quite bashful, as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

 

"I'll call you Paint." He had no objections to the nickname, so (Name) continued on. 

 

  The last skeleton she had to give a nickname was one clad in a black trench coat, a white turtleneck, very fancy looking grey dress pants, and his shoes looked polished. 

 

If (Name) could use one word to describe him, it would be elegant. Just looking at the dude caused her to feel not only underdressed in her own home, but ashamed of her fashion sense. 

 

  She sucked it up and went up to him. She got his attention by tapping him on the shoulder.

 

    "Oh, hello there." If (Name) didn't have this whole "emotionless" shtick going on, she would've swooned right there and then. His voice was deep and smooth.  
   This dude seemed to already be literally perfect, his clothing, voice, and hopefully, his personality would be a plus as well. He stared at her in a state of bewilderment.  
"Hello?" (Name) snapped back to reality and apologized to the man, she may have seemed to be the definition of calm, but her heart was not, it was beating so fast and loudly she only hoped he couldn't hear it.   
He chuckled at her apology.

 

"No need to apologize Miss (Name)." (Name) cleared her throat and desperately tried to calm her heart as she spoke to the man.

 

  Which, now that she got a closer look at his (beautiful) face, he had some cracks. They didn't lookout of place at all, they seemed to only add to his charm. Oh right! Give him a nickname!

 

  "Ah, sorry once again Mister, would you rather me give you a nickname or give me one of your own?" (Name) asked. Wait, where did that language come from?! She never spoke like that! This Papyrus seemed to influence her greatly.

 

  He seemed to be in a bit of thought as he went over his choices in his mind.   
"Hmm, call me Gast."  
"Gast? Are you positive?" 

 

  "As positive as I could possibly be." He smiled at her. There goes (Name)'s heart again. Deciding she needed to get away before she had a heart attack, she waved goodbye to him, looking as stoic as possible.   
  (Name) took a glance at the clock, it had been pretty early so she decided to make breakfast. Which is exactly what she intended to do as she walked right into the kitchen.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay bonding time  
> Kind of.

    (Name) looked through her kitchen cupboards trying to locate her box of pancake mix. A slight frown was apparent as she put her hands on her hips and sighed.    
        "Guess I have to go out and buy some more." She murmured to herself.  With a sigh, she closed her cupboards. (Name) headed towards the door to exit, when she realized she was still in her pajamas. Sure she could've gone to the market in her jammies, but considering she had the "embarrassing" repeated (Animal) print on a base of (Light color), she'd rather not. 

 

  She walked into her room and quickly threw on an outfit consisting of a (Dark color) skirt, a contrasting (Pastel color) long sleeved top, some plain (Really light color) knee high socks, and some pretty worn out boots.  
She looked into the mirror and gave a nod at her appearance.

Just because she was an empty shell did not mean she couldn't look cute™.

        While digging through her drawers and closet, (Name) noticed an extreme lack of nice looking clothes (not really, but she wanted more). She figured that since she was heading out already, she might as well treat herself to a day at the mall. First, she'd get groceries, bring them back, and then go out again.  
She walked out her and closed the door as quietly as possible. The reason she did it is unknown, it was just a thing she did.

 

Realizing she had forgotten her wallet, she sighed and entered the room again to quickly grab her wallet so that she can finally get a move on.  
   
  As quickly as she had grabbed her wallet, she was headed for the door. Once by the door, she grabbed her keys off a hook and exited. Outside she was met by Honey smoking. No surprise there, so she paid him no mind as she walked off the porch steps. Though Honey raised a brow at her, he decided against speaking and just went back to smoking. 

•♡•Time skip of you not staying yer god damn lane + arriving at the store•♡•

  Finding a parking spot may have been a pain, but when she finally did find a spot, it was such a walk to get to the entrance. Internally groaning the whole way, she finally made it.  She was instantly greeted with a welcome by one of the employees to which she ignored, she can't handle the fake smile.

(Name) dragged her feet as she passed through the aisles aimlessly looking for the things in her mental list.

Which consisted of: Pancake mix, milk, fish, lemons. and maybe some sweets. Didn't even matter what they were, just had to be good. 

(Name) was not gonna lie, she felt pretty lost as she had no idea where to go. She looked to the ceiling to see if that gave her any clues of where to go. It did. Up on top were were signs overhanging with the aisle's name and what it contained. 

Though she admittedly felt a bit embarrassed, she didn't drag it on for too long and just decided to tread on, crossing things off her mental list. 

When she had her necessities, she heard that little 'treat yo self' voice and chose to look through and decide on what sweets to get. First was the ice cream aisle. She threw in some (flavor) popsicles, and some (flavor) ice cream along with a second one of (second flavor) into the cart. For toppings, (Name) went with whipped cream since it pretty much went with everything. Like white or black. Yeah, whipped cream was the white/black of the food world. Or maybe just plain ice cream world. Either way, still the white/black of whatever world it was. 

   (Name) didn't feel the need to keep shopping as what she had chosen was good enough. Maybe she'll be alone and then she can eat and cry along to some chick flicks.  At the same time. That'll be fun. Right? Only if alone though. 

She pushed the cart to check the items in it out. She placed all items on the conveyor belt when she heard the dreaded words, "Would you like a bag?" come out the cashier's mouth. (Name) nodded whilst internally cursing at her forgetfulness. She had forgotten the reusable bags, and now 'cause of that she's gonna have to pay extra. 

"How many would you like?" 

"Just fit as much as you can into one bag." The cashier nodded and rang up one bag and began placing the items in it. After they were done, they smiled and told (Name) the total, who swiped her card and entered her PIN. (Name) got handed her receipt and placed her bag and some loose items into her cart so that she could put them in the trunk of her car easier. 

•♡•Finding a car in a packed parking lot is NOT fun•♡•

When (Name) found her car she almost cried out in joy, but stopped her emotions from getting the best of her as she opened up the trunk and began placing all items inside. When she was all done, she did not hesitate one bit to hop inside and drive off.

•♡•Stay in your lane jfc•♡•

When (Name) got home, she felt a new rush of excitement as she remembered her plans for today. She quickly got out and opened up her trunk trying to carry as much as her arms could handle. By the looks of it, she was going to need to take multiple trips. It would delay her plans a bit, but it shouldn't do too much. (Name) struggled to open up her door, but when she finally did she strolled on in and noticed Honey was just chilling on the couch watching T.V along with Papy, Cosmo, and Paint. Gast and Fell were nowhere to be seen.

(Name) shrugged off their absence as she walked to the kitchen to place the groceries on a counter. When she did, she was ready to make her second trip. Since her only loose items were her ice creams, she had not struggled as much with them. 

She had hurriedly stored all items in their respective places, and began to head out again when she was stopped by a question asked by Honey.

"Going out again?" (Name) nodded.

"Yeah, I'm heading to the mall, wanna come with?" Honey seemed to think about the question, before he gave a solid answer,

"Nah, I'm good." (Name) turned to face the three other skeletons.

"How 'bout you guys?" She may have been secretly hoping Paint would accept, seeing as he was an artist he could help (Name) put outfits together since he knew colors. 

Paint nodded to the invite (yes!) as did Cosmo. (Name) turned to Papy.

"Papy? How about you?" He simply shook his head, but thanked her for the invite nonetheless. 

(Name) shrugged before heading out with the two skeletons following. 

The trio stepped inside the car, both skeletons choosing to sit in the back seats. 

•♡•Last driving time-skip. you stayed in your lane this time, but you had to tell the skeletons in the back they cant stick half their bodies out the window•♡•

Unlike the market, the mall actually had more free parking spots rather than they be occupied, which was a huge relief to (Name) as she was able to park very close to one of the many entrances. 

(Name) stepped out and gestured for the other two to follow her, which they did. As soon as they entered, the strong various odors of varying perfumes hit their nostrils faster than a punch would've. (Name), having been here too many times to care, walked on unfazed while Paint and Cosmo coughed a bit before trailing behind (Name).

She glanced around, but nothing caught her eye so she exited that one particular shop and immediately walked up to the map to see where her favorite shops might've relocated, or if there was any new ones added. She had planned which stores to to visit first, which new ones to check out next, and then after that maybe a visit to the food court, which would be followed by even more shopping, when all was done, they would head home.

(Name) turned back to tell her two "pals" (could she even call them that yet) the plan, but they weren't there.  Okay so maybe she shouldn't have gone ahead, but that was besides the point right now, through the exit, (Name) walked right back in and searched up and down for them. It shouldn't be too hard to find some skeletons, they should probably stick out like a sore thumb.

They did not.

It took her about 10 minutes, but she had finally located them. They had been by some coats the whole time. (Name) waved them over and with smiles on their faces, they walked over to her.  

And with them in front, (Name) followed behind, just to make sure she wouldn't lose sight of them again. As they walked, (Name) explained the places she wanted to go to. The whole "mall" thing was new to them, so having no idea, they went along with (Name)'s plan. 

•♡•First floor•♡•

The first store the trio walked into was a clothing store, a very girly one at that. 

Though her face had not changed in the slightest, (Name)'s eyes sparkled a bit by looking at all the cute combinations of clothes. She grabbed both their hands and began to pull lead them in the direction of the racks with clothes her size. She began pulling some random tops off the racks. Realizing she had piled too many tops on her arm she turned to Cosmo.

"Hey can you hold these a little bit? I'll get them back in a bit." Being the nice guy he is, he smiled and nodded. 

"Ah, thank you." She said as she handed him the tops and went to go look for some bottoms to go with them. When she had piled just as much she met back with Cosmo and Paint. Cosmo was too busy holding on to the tops so she turned to Paint and asked him to hold her bottoms, to which he also nodded to. (Name) gestured for them to wait as she walked back to the entrance to grab a bag. When she grabbed one that wasn't damaged, she returned to them once again. She opened up the bag, signaling them to drop the clothes in. Which they happily did. 

"Hey Paint?" Paint tilted his head in a questioning manner, wondering what (Name) needed. 

"Do you think you could help me make some outfits out of these?" She held the bag up. 

"Sure!" His response made the corners of (Name)'s lips twitch upward a bit. JUST a bit, nothing too noticeable. The two got to work, it was easy to toss out unneeded clothes, since Paint was REALLY good with his colors. Out of all the clothes (Name) had blindly grabbed he had helped create five outfits out of them. Five outfits was good enough for one store, so they went to go pay. 

When they payed, Paint had offered to carry the bag. Well, he was offering and (Name) didn't make him, and the bag was pretty heavy, (Name), with admittedly little hesitance, handed the bag over to him. 

What a mistake that would be. On his part. 

After each store they went to, (Name) would pile yet another heavy bag onto him. 

Feeling concerned for an alternate version of himself, Cosmo offered to take some bags off the hands of the now struggling to keep up, Paint. Happy to get rid of some weight, he handed some bags to Cosmo. Who now knew why Paint was so sluggish. Just what was (Name) buying? Rocks? Other customers gave odd looks. One girl leading while two people dressed in really good skeleton costumes struggled to keep up to her.

(Name) was going to enter another cute store when she once again, noticed the two skeletons' absence. She looked back behind her and she saw them having a hell of a hard time trying to walk over. A small "yikes" was let out under her breath as she turned back to carry some of her own bags. Having been way too used to carrying dead weight, she picked bags off them like they were nothing. Don't get me wrong, the two were very strong, just maybe not carrying over ten bags of clothes, purses and shoes strong. 

Feeling a tinge of guilt, (Name) offered to take them to the food court. The two beamed and she could've sworn she was blinded by how bright their smiles were for a second there. As now she was carrying most the weight, the duo of cool cats had no problem following and had no problem keeping up to (Name). 

The food court was absolutely packed. It would be like the market's parking lot all over again, only she needed to sit down and had two other people with her. Who of course, also needed to sit down. 

(Name) looked around and saw a small family of three get up from their seats which opened up a small window of opportunity. That she took. She sped walked to the small table and set her bags on the floor. When both Paint and Cosmo caught up, they also set her things on the floor. 

"Hey Paint, do you mind sticking around here while me and Cosmo get food? We'll get our things, come back and then you can get your things. That okay?" She asked, wanting to make sure it was fine before doing anything.

"Yeah go ahead! I'll wait here!" He took a seat. 

"Okay..." It did not show one bit, but she was actually very hesitant. 

"So, Cosmo, where do you wanna go?" She looked up at him while he looked around, trying to decide on where to go, then he pointed to some Italian place. Well sure, (Name) could go for some Italian right now. 

In line, the two were quiet so (Name), despite it being out of character for her, decided to break the silence,

"So, what are you gonna get?" 

"I'm thinking of getting the spaghetti! I'd like to see how it compares with mine!" 

"You cook?" 

"Yep! And I'm pretty good at it!" 

"Oh, that's cool, maybe you should could cook for me some time?" 

"I'd be happy to!" It was finally their turn to order, so they finally got their wanted foods. With their small boxes of foods, they went back to Paint, who (Name) gave her card to so that he could get whatever he wanted. 

When he came back with his food, and (Name)'s card, they decided it was finally time to head home. 

They picked the bags up off the ground and left the building to go and find (Name)'s vehicle. 

When they did, they stepped inside and put all of (Name)'s junk in the passenger seat. 

•♡•Driving home, and now no one was almost accidentally dying•♡•

When everyone got off (Name)'s car, they walked inside, and (Name)'s jaw basically fell to the floor.

Her kitchen was a mess, and so were Honey, Papy, Fell, and Gast.

"Uh, sup (Name)?" Rang Honey's voice.


	3. Hey ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gOT EM SHOOK

  (Name), still in her state of shock, had let whatever bags she was holding fall to the floor. 

  She was able to somewhat shake it off so that she would be able to make out some words that they would be able to understand. 

  Except, she didn't. Her words overlapped over each other making whatever sentence she had planned to speak completely unintelligible. Because of this, the skeletons all looked at her in a questioning manner. No one but (Name) dared to speak. Finally, she was able to come up with a question that was understood by all,

  "What even happened here?" Why that was hard to say? No one knows. Probably due to her shock.  

  Honey was the first to speak up. He shoved his hands into his pockets as it seemed he was about to give an explanation for the mess. 

  "Well, ya see... hm." He then took one hand out his pocket and put it up to his chin in thought, trying to think of how to put it simply. Seeing that Honey was taking too long, Fell took it upon himself to answer. 

  He let out a scoff as he crossed his arms and began to speak, "You see-" Fell was interrupted as Papy raised his hand and exclaimed, "It was me!" 

  (Name)'s gaze softened as she silently urged him to continue. 

  Papy cleared his throat before speaking, "Well, I had seen that you had recently gotten groceries and so I wanted to surprise you by cooking you something!" In the middle of his sentence he had begun to twiddle his thumbs nervously, but now he was beaming with a smile once again. Though (Name) was sure she could still sense some nervousness behind it.

  While (Name) appreciated his good intentions, it didn't explain why her kitchen was a mess. She was going to point this out, but it seemed Papy caught on as he immediately began to continue. 

  "It seems you are still confused about the mess!" He wasn't wrong. "I had opened up the box of pancake mix you bought!" A slight orange hue was now on his cheekbones as he averted his gaze, "And not knowing my own strength, I accidentally opened the package with too much force so it went everywhere. But that happened when everyone else was walking in, which is why we're all a mess!" Well, that explained it. 

  (Name) opened her mouth to speak once again, but was cut off by Papy.

  "But worry not about the mess! I, the Great Papyrus, will clean it all up!" He took on a heroic pose and put one hand on his hip, while the other was placed upon his chest. His scarf seemed to be flowing behind him, which caused (Name) to look around for any sort of opening causing a draft. When she found an opened window, she let out a breath of relief when she realized that Papy was not messing with physics. Talk about timing though.

  Shaking it off, a small smile subconsciously made it's way to her face, going completely unnoticed by her. Though small, it surprised those watching her. Until she shook it off again. 

  "Well, I mean if you're gonna go through all that trouble I might as well cook you something since you at least tried for me?" As soon as those words fell from her lips, Papy's grin seemed to only grow and (Name) was sure the flowery background was back. 

  "You would do that for me!?" (Name) awkwardly nodded. Before she knew it, she was lifted up off the ground into a bone-crushing hug. That (Name) was almost sure was literal. He had seemed to be exclaiming some things, but they fell deaf to the poor girl's ears whose soul was leaving her body. 

  "Uh, hey bud I think you're kinda killing her." A voice chuckled out. 

  "Agreed. I think it may be best to let go at this point." Another said. 

  "Hm?" Papy questioned, before extending his arms so that (Name) would be in an outstretched position, allowing him to get a better view. When he had seen that (Name) was currently unresponsive. He immediately began to panic. 

  "Oh no! I never wanted to kill a human!" He looked over to the others for help. Honey merely shrugged, Gast scratched his cheek in slight nervousness, Fell raised a brow with his arms crossed, and both Cosmo and Paint had already left the room. 

  Meanwhile, (Name) was coming back to her senses. When she finally did, all she saw was a nervously sweating Papy and that she was off the ground. All she heard was the part about 'not wanting to kill a human' and she sighed, alerting everyone that she had come back. 

  "Human! I didn't kill you!" He went in for another hug, though this one didn't have as much strength used, making it much easier on (Name) to breathe. 

  She pat his back as she said, "Yup. You didn't. So uh, thanks for that." He held (Name) out in front of him again, making her both equally confused about his strength and height. 

  "You are welcome! And I am relieved!" 

  "I'd actually be a little more worried if you weren't." She whispered, taking a secret glance over to Fell behind Papy's shoulder, who caught on as he glared back at her. That, of course, resulted in (Name) backing off and returning her to gaze to meet with Papy's. 

  She gestured to the ground with her eyes, hoping Papy would catch on. Thankfully, he did and he placed her on the ground. 

  "Anyways, since I'm going to cook for you, is there anything you'd want, like, specifically?" Papy put a red gloved hand to his chin in thought. When he had thought of something, one of his fingers shot up and pointed to the ceiling before he put it down as he lowered his hand.

  "If it's okay with you, would you mind making spaghetti?" He beamed as the question was asked. Though (Name) found it strange that skeletons had a really weird liking towards spaghetti, she just nodded to the request, silently relieved it wasn't anything complicated. 

  "Thank you! I would make it myself, but I do not know where you keep everything! And I do have this mess to clean up. But I will do such a good job you would not have even known it was dirty in the first place!" (Name) gave him a thumbs up as she walked over to her cabinets and started to take out all necessary ingredients. 

  After putting water, and some salt, in a pot, she began to set it to boil. Which caught the attention of a sweeping Papy as he curiously looked over her shoulder. 

Sensing that someone was behind her, she took a glance and while she was startled by how close Papy was, she was grateful it wasn't Fell. Dude still gave her the creeps. 

  "Isn't the heat supposed to be higher?" He finally spoke. 

  Surprised, (Name) almost fumbled and gripped the hot stove top. Thankfully, she didn't and was able to calm herself enough to respond. 

  "Well, no. If it's too hot then it'll just evaporate and you won't be able to work with it anymore." She shrugged. Papy nodded along to the information. Now that was over, (Name) just continued to cook while Papy went back to cleaning. 

  Papy may or may not have been taking small glances at (Name) the whole time. 

•♡• And no more cooking or cleaning  uwu •♡•

  When (Name) had finally finished, she put her hands on her hips and gave a silent nod of pride and approval down at the food. 

  She turned around and was pleasantly surprised by how well of a job Papy had done cleaning. He was right, she was not able to tell that there was even a mess to begin with. 

  He was nowhere to be found in the kitchen, so she took the logical route and poked her head into the living room, where he was fixing up the sofas. Dang. He didn't even need to do that but he still was doing it. What a man- er- skeleton. 

"Hey Papy, your thing is finished." She called out. As a response, he sent her a grateful smile and told her that he would be there in a minute. With a casual shrug of her shoulders, she walked back into the kitchen to get a plate of the stuff ready for him. She soon heard footsteps enter the room, and so, thinking it was Papy, she turned around with the plate in hand.

It was not Papy. It was actually Fell. The only thing she offered him was an awkward wave and a plate of spaghetti held out to him.

Fell, being Fell, obviously did not accept the plate. Instead, he only crossed his arms as he glared down at (Name).

"So... no?" He gave no response, and his glare only seemed to grow more hateful. 

Right when it seemed he was about to actually say something, Papy walked into the kitchen which resulted in Fell immediately leaving. 

(Name) tried to shake off what had just took place, but found herself unable to. But whatever, she'd deal with it later. She handed Papy his plate of spaghetti, along with a fork, and he thanked her. 

When he began eating, he praised her 'culinary skills' to which she just nodded to. She felt bad for not paying him much attention, but she couldn't shake off what had happened before he walked in. 


	4. Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the worst chapter ive ever written  
> i mean it kinda makes sense bc i finished around 6 am bUT
> 
> im sorry.

  (Name) squinted at the ceiling as she awoke to the blaring sounds of her alarm. She had to work today. Groaning, she reluctantly rolled out of bed. As she got out of bed, her alarm was still ringing as loudly as ever since she forgot to turn it off. With another groan, she hit the dismiss button in a mix of anger and annoyance. 

  Damn work, making her get up early just for some money.  Well, it wasn't really early in the morning. It was more about in the evening. But still, ugh, it was the worst. 

  Whatever, it paid the bills. With that thought in mind (along with some spiteful ones) she finally got to getting ready to work. 

  Well not really "getting ready to work," she was never ready for that, more like she was getting dressed in the uniform. The uniform consisted of some simple black slacks, a white button up collared shirt, and a black bow tie. As she looked into the mirror, she felt almost as classy as Gast. She chuckled a bit at her own thoughts before she exited her room, bumping into Honey who happened to be passing by. 

        "Oh shoot, sorry." (Name) apologized quickly.  

  Honey shrugged off her apology, "S'no biggie- whoa where you going all dressed up?" He raised a brow, but he really didn't care. 

        "You really want the answer to that question?" She raised an eyebrow back at him. 

        "Sure, why not, I asked." 

  (Name) sighed, "Gotta go to work." 

        "Got you, got you. That your uniform or somethin'?" 

        "Yup. You got it." 

        "Am I holdin' you up from getting to work or...?" (Name) shook her head. 

        "Actually, no. Wait. Do you wanna come with me to work? I work as a waitress in a restaurant." 

  Honey raised a brow once again, "What's the catch?"

  (Name) crossed her arms, "Does there have to be a catch?" 

        "There's gotta be." 

  (Name) let out a sigh, "Okay you caught me. The catch is for every new customer I bring in, I get a bonus for the day." 

        "How are they gonna know you brought me in?" 

        "Glad you asked." She stuck a hand into the breast pocket of her shirt and pulled out a card and handed it to Honey. "Each employee got their own card. Well, kind of, they were just blank cards and then we wrote our name on them."

  Honey studied the card in his hand for a moment. It was a small, glossy, one with the location of the restaurant in white text on top of a picture of the actual place. On the bottom it read 'Brought to you by:  **(Name)** ' The way she had written her name was pretty sloppy, yet he was still able to read it. "So they gave these to you guys because...?" The whole 'hey bring in customers and you'll get a bonus' thing seems weird, and new. 

        "In hopes we'd bring in business. It's a pretty well known restaurant, but business has been kinda slow lately, so if they gave us a bonus for customers we brought in, business would probably pick right up again."

        "A'ight, I got you. I'll swing by later." 

        "Sweet, thanks, bring the others if you can. I gotta go." She waved goodbye to Honey as she walked past him. 

  Heading to the door, she spotted Fell near it and still a bit shaken up from a few days before, she completely avoided the front door and instead headed out the back. 

  She walked over to her car and quickly stepped inside, starting it up. As much as she really didn't want to go into work today, she didn't want to be late. 

  After about twenty or more minutes of driving, (Name) had finally arrived at the restaurant at which she worked at. 

  Once on site, her boss (an elderly woman) frantically ran up to her. 

        "(Name)! Thank goodness you're here! There's a group of six people who are all saying they know you! And they had your card! So I'm expecting you'll be serving them, yeah?"

  Wait, what. Had Honey really pulled through and brought everyone? But he said he'd swing by "later" how did they even get here before her? 

        "Hello, (Name)?" Her boss' words interrupted her thoughts. 

        "Huh? Oh, wait, right, right. Yeah, I'll serve 'em." 

  Her boss let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, (Name)." Her expression then became stern, "Now get on a move on." 

  (Name) gave her a quick and shaky salute, "Yes ma'am!" Right after that, (Name) quickly walked behind a counter, picked up some menus, and went to go find their table.

  Wait.

        "Uh, ma'am? What table are they sitting at?" (Name) turned back to look at the woman. 

        "Table fourteen." She replied, not missing a single beat.

        "Roger that." (Name) confirmed, before heading over to table fourteen. 

  And sure enough, there sat six skeletons. Walking up to the table with menus in hand, she spoke out the required greeting, "Hello I'm (Name), and I will be your server for today." She spoke as she passed around menus to everyone. "I'll let you guys look at that for a moment and I'll come back to see what you would like to drin-" 

        "Actually, we'll just have water." Honey interrupted. 

        "Water? And that'll be for all of you?" At her question, everyone nodded their heads. In contrast, Honey gave her a thumbs up. 

        "Well, that settles it, I'll be back to see what you guys would like to orde-" Her words were once again, interrupted. 

        "Actually, we have that figured that out already, too." 

        "But you didn't even look at the menu? But, what would you like to eat?" 

        "Spaghetti. All of us." Just what was with their obsession with spaghetti? Didn't they eat anything else? No, she knows for a fact that they eat more than just pasta, so...?

  Almost as if sensing her thoughts, Honey spoke up, "You can't mess up spaghetti. It's the safest choice."

        "Right. I'll be right back with your drinks." She wasn't prepared for them to have made up their minds by the time she got there, so she hadn't taken a notepad to write down their order. At least it wasn't anything complicated. Six waters, six plates of spaghetti. Nothing she couldn't remember. But, she still did have to write it down so she went back to the counter she had grabbed the menus from to retrieve a notepad and pen. She jotted down the  order and walked over to the little divider between the serving area and kitchen. 

   She tore out the note and stuck it on the glass divider, giving it a slight knock, "You've got an order!" She called out before walking into the kitchen herself to get the skeletons their drinks. She poured the six glasses of ice cold water, placed the drinks in a cart, and wheeled it out the kitchen and over to their table.

  Passing everyone their drinks, she clapped her hands together before speaking, "Your food shouldn't be too much of a wait now." 

        "Will you be cooking our meals yourself?" Papy questioned out of curiosity.

  (Name) shook her head, "I won't. I'm only a waitress here, don't have enough experience to work in the kitchen." 

  Papy nodded in an understanding manner.

        "Well, just call for me if you need any refills." She stated, wheeling the cart away. 

  Neither parties had to wait long. Their food had been made, and when (Name) arrived with it, they had needed refills. And (Name) delivered. 

  In total, they had spent about an hour or less in the restaurant, it had become close to closing hours, but (Name) was still on her shift. They had paid off their bill a while ago, but they insisted they stayed with (Name) until her shift ended. 

  Well, "they" meaning pretty much everyone except for Fell. 

  It would be a while (meaning three to four more hours) before her shift finally ended, but it did soon come. She yawned as she walked up to their table, "You guys ready to go?" 

  Honey stretched as he stood up, "As ready as I'll ever be." His actions were followed by a sleepy Papy and Cosmo rubbing at their eye sockets, a slightly tired looking Gast standing up, Paint still seemed to be beaming with energy, and Fell didn't say a word as he stood up. 

  Honestly, (Name) was so tired she didn't even think about asking how they got here before her, and how they even ate. Or drank. Where did it all go? Who cares. 

        "You guys gonna ride with me or you guys going separately?" 

        "If it's not too much of a bother, would you mind us coming with you?" Gast was the first to respond. 

        "Oh yeah, it's no trouble at all, it might be a tough fit but I'm sure you can fit if you squeeze." 

        "Well that's all settled, lead the way." 

  And lead the way she did. When they arrived at her car, they just kind of stared for  a good minute.

        "Uh, that kinda looks like it's gonna be more than just a squeeze." Honey spoke up.

        "You guys will manage." (Name) waved them off, stepping into the driver's seat. 

  They looked at each other warily. Since no one else was doing it, Fell took it upon himself to waltz right up to the passenger seat and sit down. (Name) stiffened up as she felt Fell's presence beside her, but she tried to ignore it as best she could. Why can't they just get in the car already? 

        "Three can fit in the back, and then the other two can sit in the trunk." (Name) suggested. 

  The trunk wasn't closed off, it was in he backseat and was accessible from inside the car. Deciding to take one for the team, both Papy and Cosmo offered to sit in the trunk, uncomfortably and knees up against their chest. That left Honey, Paint, and Gast to sit in the back. Honey sat on the right, pressing up against the door, Paint sat in the middle, and Gast sat on the left, looking uncomfortable yet graceful as he looked out the window. 

  It was an uncomfortable twenty minutes driving back home. Everyone who had the bad luck of sitting in the back were squished, and (Name) was stiff the entire car ride. The whole time she was driving, she could feel Fell's glare land on her a couple of times. 

  Needless to say, when they finally arrived home, it was a relief to everyone. 

        "We're here." As soon as those words were uttered, it seemed as if simultaneously, everyone let out sighs of relief as they began exiting the vehicle. 

        (Name) was the last to exit and was confused when everyone was just on her porch, no one had entered the house yet. 

        "Hey what's the holdup over here? Someone die?" (Name) joked but was surprised when she saw what everyone was staring at. 

        "Is that...?" She raised a brow at the object in front of her. 

        "A body pillow of a drawn you? Yeah, seems like it." Honey answered her unspoken question. 

  (Name) walked up to the pillow and picked it up from it's leaning spot on the porch to examine it. 

  The front had her blushing while pulling down a skirt she had worn once, she flipped it, the back had her on her stomach, skirt flipped up and showing her panties, depicted blushing more than she was on the front. It was a quality body pillow.

        "Who...? I mean it's well drawn but-" She looked over at Paint, "Did you...?" Her implications were enough to send the poor skeleton into a blushing mess as he shook his hands and head. 

        "No! I could never draw something like that!" 

        "Okay, I actually believe it. So..." Fell stormed up to her and took the pillow from her. 

  He was flushing red as he pointed to it, "Whoever did this is a disgusting pervert!" 

  It was silent for a moment before Honey broke it, "Fell... Is- is it yours?" He began to snicker at the red increasing on his face, and then he continued, "I mean, I don't blame you." 

        "Absolutely not!" 

        "If it belongs to no one, then wouldn't it best to discard it?" Gast suggested over the seething yet flustered Fell and snickering Honey. 

        "Yeah, good idea." (Name) agreed, "Hey Fell pass it here, I'll throw it away." 

        "Hey, it is pretty quality though, you sure you wanna toss it?" Honey continued to snicker. 

  Oh my god. 

        "Okay, just for that this is definitely getting tossed." (Name) shook her head, holding out her hand to Fell, gesturing for him to pass the thing.  

        "I will be the one to dispose of it!" (Name) put her hands up in surrender. 

        "Alright, you have fun with that." She shrugged as she entered her home, the others following. 

  Once he made sure they were gone, Fell held the pillow up his face.

        "I didn't think they would deliver it so quickly." He whispered to himself. He shook his head, "I spent too long on this to throw it away, where should I hide it...?" 

  The door opened suddenly, causing Fell to jump. 

        "Hey I heard that." Honey stuck his head out the door with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

        "You heard nothing!" Fell shouted, but was still able to keep it at a whisper. 

        "Hey, I'm not judgin' but you better find a place to put it."  He kept the shit-eating grin as he walked away from the door. 

 

  Poor Fell.


End file.
